Hisoka and Tsuzuki part 2
by Doodlez1996
Summary: This is the second part to Hisoka and Tsuzuki plz read Hisoka and Tsuzuki Part 1 first to make more sense please but this part is already written on paper part one is continuing so just read that first I am working on both stories .
1. Now enter Tsuzuki

Doodlez:Hey I am Doodlez1996 as you know I wrote Tsuzuki and Hisoka in which is still being written as you know and we are back with Hisoka and Tsuzuki. ^.^

Hisoka:Hello we are back Doodlez bribed Tsuzuki with food and Tsuzuki he dragged me along just for this I am going to continue trying to kill the author (smiles evilly) *-*

Tsuzuki:I am back with doodlez to help keep Hisoka under control and get food in which I was bribed with a cookie! ^o^

Doodlez:I do not own Yami no matsuei though I wish T.T oh well lets get on with the story! ^0^

Part 1

Tsuzuki's Point Of View

"Hey Hisoka...watch out!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" Hisoka spoke as he turned around crash!

"Oh my god is he okay!?" The driver asked

"You hit my little brother he is only sixteen now I have to bring him home"I bluffed

"Oh my god i'm so sorry wait a minute how old are you?"The driver asked

"I am twenty-six years old if you will excuse me I have to get my brother home so he can be treated." I spoke as I turned around poof!

" (coughing and gagging) smoke?"The driver coughed

creak! Slam!

"Gotta get him to bed sorry Hisoka I didn't want you to get hurt." I mumbled to myself

Then started sobbing quietly when morning came I was still awake and Hisoka was just minutes from coming to. I kept sobbing harder and harder until he collapsed out of grief. A hand came down on my shoulder I looked up to see Hisoka looking at me pained.

"Tsuzuki thank you you saved me." Hisoka spoke

"I didn't save you you shouldn't thank me."I spoke

"Tsuzuki stop please I love you for who you are not what you do." Hisoka spoke

"....." I was quiet

"Tsuzuki were you up all night?" Hisoka asked

"Yeah I was....you feeling alright?" I asked

"Yeah I am fine" Hisoka spoke

"..." I was quiet again

"Tsuzuki are you alright?" Hisoka asked

"Yeah"I replied

"You should get some sleep"Hisoka suggested

"Im fine sides you were hit while there was a snow storm and I am afraid you have a cold so I am staying up for you." I replied

"Tsuzuki I am fine go to sleep."Hisoka pleaded

"I can't gotta go to work." I lied

"Go ahead i'll be fine"Hisoka spoke sheepishly

"I will be back later alright?" I asked

"Yeah"Hisoka spoke

I go to work and people ask where Hisoka is so I lied and told them "Hisoka is sick so I am working alone today."

"Oh go on ahead" They replied

"Tsuzuki you are here."Tatsumi spoke happily

"Yeah Hisoka got crashed into by a car" I spoke flatly

Meanwhile at home

"What Tsuzuki doesn't know won't hurt him" Hisoka spoke sheepishly " (coughing) he will never know hehehe" Hisoka laughed fifteen minutes later. Snore snore snore three hours pass. I come home

"Hisoka are you alright I'm home!" I called out

I walked into the bedroom and gasped.....

To be continued

Doodlez: I know you all hate cliffhangers but something good happens next uh oh better run! O.O

Hisoka:WHY DID I GET HURT AHHHHH! (chasing doodlez with a giant butcher knife) *_*

Tsuzuki:(Sigh) Hisoka stop!!!! see you next chapter! Where was I Hisoka nooo!!! don't slit the authors throat!!!! running after Hisoka


	2. Now enter Hisoka

Doodlez: and we are back after having Hisoka attack me with a butcher knife the second chapter comes out!! well he's still on a murderous rampage so I had better run this part of the story in the maniacs point of view uh-oh! O^O (runs away)

Hisoka:you stupid author grrrrrrrr!!!!!! (turning psychopath) O.o (now chasing the author with a giant butterfly net and a butcher knife)

Tsuzuki:Hisoka god no don't!!! O.O too late.... 0.0 doodlez does not own yami no matsuei though she wishes she does...

Continued

Tsuzuki walked into the bedroom and gasped....

"Oh my god Hisoka!"Tsuzuki gaped

"..." I was silent

"Your temp is through the roof!"Tsuzuki exclaimed

"I know I can tell" I replied flatly

"I was right you do have a cold"Tsuzuki replied

"Yeah I guess you are right" I replied sarcasm evident in my voice

"Hisoka lets get your fever down and go to bed"Tsuzuki spoke

"Whatever you say"I spoke sarcasm running through my voice

"Okay hold still."Tsuzuki spoke sternly five minutes later my fever broke and I fell asleep. But Tsuzuki was up all night again. He was up for the next five nights. Until I was better. But then he became violently ill.

"Tsuzuki how long has it been since you have slept?"I asked

"A..."Tsuzuki began then THUD!! he started hyperventilating and started moaning

"Tsuzuki! Whats wrong?!!"I exclaimed

"I...."Tsuzuki started

"Tsuzuki!?"I exclaimed again

"Its nothing"Tsuzuki replied as he winced in pain.

"You should lay down."I suggested

"No I am fine seriously."Tsuzuki spoke as he got up dizzily trying to cover up the pain but I didn't fall for it.

"Tsuzuki quit lying I know you're sick"I spoke aggravated

"So your point being"Tsuzuki asked giving me attitude

"You should take it easy for a while sides how long have you been like this?" I asked

"Two hours"Tsuzuki replied

"I highly doubt it."I spoke

"I started feeling dizzy two hours ago."Tsuzuki spoke in defense

"Okay I believe you now"Hisoka spoke

"I understand why so don't worry about it it is hard to believe"Tsuzuki spoke

"..."I was silent

The silence broke

"H-unh!"Tsuzuki cried out in pain

"Tsuzuki oh my god are you okay!?"I exclaimed

"I am just f-ine i'll make it."Tsuzuki spoke pain running through his voice

"Okay but listen to me be careful with what you do"Hisoka spoke with caution

"Ok-ay"Tsuzuki was cut off Thud!! sweat started running in large streams down his forehead.I had three choices. A put Tsuzuki back to bed B call Watari C. Both I picked C

"Tsuzuki can you hear me?Yes/No? Cause I am going to move you. I have already called Watari to come check you" I spoke panicking

"Please don't I am fine"Tsuzuki pleaded

" I'm sorry but I am extremely worried about you I've already called him"I apologized

"Alright I will try to move"Tsuzuki replied he propped himself up against a wall and sweat started running faster down his face than before. When he stood up dizziness hit him really hard.

"Tsuzuki do you need help to your bed?"I asked

"Yeah I think so because I can barely see straight"Tsuzuki spoke truthfully

"Okay give me your arm I will help you." I spoke

I helped him to bed and helped him cover up he was still sweating heavily when Watari showed up.

"Hey Hisoka you called what happened?"Watari asked

To be continued

Doodlez:I am still being chased by the maniac and well as soon as I can get him in the trap I set in the room I will continue sorry.

Hisoka:Hahaha!!! I found you (snap)god damn it she caught me again!

Tsuzuki:Told you Hisoka

Doodlez,Tsuzuki,and Hisoka: Byezz!!!


	3. Now Enter Watari

Doodlez:Heyyy Everyone I'm back sorry it took sooooo long for me to come with a new chapter.I've had a lot happen recently and I seemed to have lost Hisoka phew

Tsuzuki:Doodlez You're back! *glomps author*

Hisoka:Thought you lost me did you?

Doodlez:Oh Shit! O.O *Runs away*

Hisoka:Grins homicidally chases the author with Raider equipment Time for practice!

Doodlez:NOOOOOOOO!

Tsuzuki:On with the Story! Doodlez Does not own Yami No Matsuei though she wishes that she did. Hisoka what are you doing to the author!

"Tsuzuki has a slight problem."I replied

"What is it?"Watari asked

"Follow me."I spoke

"Oh I see the condition came back huh Tsuzuki?"Watari spoke

"Yeah I guess that Hisoka didn't know this has happened since I became a comes every three years."Tsuzuki replied

"What why didn't you tell me before!I was worried sick!"I exclaimed

"I was going to tell you before you got hit by a car but I was too late."Tsuzuki spoke in defense

"Oh my god I'm sorry I doubted you before I didn't know I'm sorry I yelled at you before."I apologized

"Hisoka its fine when you got sick I knew it was coming because I felt really dizzy whenever I woke up it would hit hard thats why I haven't slept for seven days."Tsuzuki explained first

"Yeah Hisoka every time he gets one of these he is the first time I have seen him this bad and laid up from it he's never been this bad before."Watari explained

"Is it really bad?"I asked

"Yeah it's severe its way worse than before I think that he has an infection on top of it."Watari spoke

"This isn't the first time I have had an infection with one of I first became a Shinigami I got an infection Tsuzuki explained.

"Watari you can go home now if you want."I spoke

"Maybe I should get going I have some experiments that need finishing."Watari spoke

Two seconds later Watari left and everything calmed fell asleep his left arm across his stomach.I sat on my bed reading Hamlet until I fell asleep.

The next morning

"Tsuzuki you awake?"I asked

"Yeah I'm awake still wicked dizzy but awake I feel a little better no wait I feel the same as before."Tsuzuki replied

"You gonna get up?"I asked

"I'll try."Tsuzuki replied

"Okay do you want help?"Hisoka asked

"No I've gotten up before."Tsuzuki replied

Tsuzuki got on his feet and stood there waiting for me to get up.I got up and looked at Tsuzuki standing up very as a ghost it is taking a lot out of him.

"Tsuzuki you okay?"I asked

"Just a little lightheaded."Tsuzuki spoke as he blacked out onto the floor

"Tsuzuki!"I exclaimed

"..."There was no answer

"Please be okay..."I pleaded

Two hours passed

There was a moan from the floor Tsuzuki was coming to as he laid there on the floor I rushed to his side.

"Tsuzuki?"I asked

"What happened?Why is everything blurry?Whoa am I dizzy."Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki you blacked out and hit your head as for you being dizzy no shit."I replied

"Hisoka you're here."Tsuzuki spoke while being dazed

"Yes I'm here are you in any pain right now?"I asked

"In a lot of thats why I blacked out."Tsuzuki spoke in a pained voice

"Do you need help getting to bed?"I asked

"I'll get up and do it sides I can lift myself onto my bed."Tsuzuki spoke with pain in his eyes

Tsuzuki got up to his bed and went into a furious pain spasm under the covers he had his left arm across his abdomen and his right arm clenching the bed.

"A-Unh!"Tsuzuki cried out in pain

"Tsuzuki when will you get better?How bad is the pain?"I asked

"About a week or two and on a scale from one to ten its an eight."Tsuzuki spoke

"Thats pretty bad."I spoke as a really bad spasm hit sweat started pouring down Tsuzuki's slender eyes closed his teeth room was fully silent until there was a knock on the door.I answered but the spasms kept coming worse and walked in and looked at Tsuzuki checked his pulse and started to look worried.

"This is the worst I've seen 's been slipping between spasms and blacking out."Watari explained

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?"I asked

"We can't do anything we have to let it take its course."Watari spoke

"Watari come on there has got to be something you can do."I pleaded

Switch point of view Tsuzuki

"Hisoka I can't believe me if I could I would but I can't help him."Watari replied

"Hisoka it's fine I told you before I'll deal with it."I spoke my teeth still clenched

"But you're in pain I wanted to help you."Hisoka pleaded

"I know but nothing can help me Hisoka."I spoke

"Yeah."Watari spoke

"Oh come on you two."Hisoka complained

"Sorry". We both replied at the same time and then burst out laughing

"Knock it off both of you!"Hisoka burst out laughing

We all sat there laughing until Tatsumi knocked on the of a sudden it was eerily quiet I sat up and stood up and pretended everything was normal and answered the door.

"Hey guys..."Tatsumi trailed off

"Hey Tatsumi."I spoke

"Tsuzuki what the hell are you so pale for?"Tatsumi asked angrily

"Tsuzuki's condition came back Tatsumi."Watari replied

"Oh sorry I snapped."Tatsumi apologized

"It's okay Tatsumi."I spoke

"Hey Tatsumi what do you need?"Hisoka asked

"Nothing just came to see how you are doing."Tatsumi spoke

"Oh."Hisoka spoke

"By the the way the Count wants to see you both today."Tatsumi spoke

"Okay what does he need?"I asked

"I don't know with your father I have no clue."Tatsumi spoke

"Okay we will be there in five minutes."I spoke

Tatsumi and Watari left and two minutes passed and Hisoka and I went to see the Count. When we got there the Count had a huge menacing grin on his face his eyebrow was of a sudden the silence broke and the Count cleared his throat.

"Tsuzuki,Hisoka do you know why you're here?"The Count spoke in a strange tone

I quivered and Hisoka shook in his seat.

"No."We both replied at the same time

"Because you two haven't shown up for a week and a half!"The Count shouted

"Well Hisoka was hit by a car and my condition came it came back yesterday."I Explained

"Oh well you could have came in!"The Count Roared

"I'm sorry it's not my fault it comes back every three years!I don't even know why!"I cried

"Count leave him alone!What has he ever done to you!I mean he's your son and if it weren't for him I'd be dead!"Hisoka cried out

"Yeah right like a sniveling twenty-six year old no mind a stupid lame ass attitude and as is as frail as a kitten!"The Count Roared

"Stop it!I am not going to put up with this you're hurting him he's your son!He is my partner and I love him he is the only one who reached out to me at first!Watari and Tatsumi are like brothers to me but Tsuzuki is like my father was supposed to be!"Hisoka screamed

"Hisoka don't!Count you are yelling at me no one else so go ahead yell at me!"I burst out rasping

"Tsuzuki you dumb ass sniveling little brat!If you weren't born the world would be better!"The Count screeched

I collapsed sobbing softly "You're right the world would be better!"I cried out rasping

"Tsuzuki come on lets go home."Hisoka spoke

"Yeah I think we have suffered enough criticism for today."I spoke angrily Rasping a little more from all of the yelling

"Yeah you're right enough criticism for today."Hisoka agreed

"Might have wanted to get me out of there before I friggin killed him."I spoke with anger

"Calm down please."Hisoka pleaded

"Alright I'm calming down."I responded weakly

"You blew your top back there."Hisoka spoke

"Yeah he just makes me so angry."I responded weakening with fever

"Your temper's flaring again Tsuzuki"Hisoka spoke cautiously

"I know I'm sorry."I spoke feeling dizzy

"Don't worry about it."Hisoka spoke

"I'll try not to."I confessed feeling even weaker than before

"Alright."Hisoka spoke

We got back at seven o one pm and Hisoka was the first to fall asleep.I went to bed at ten o'clock pm and did not feel good at all.

The next morning

Hisoka was curled up in a ball sleeping while I laid there asleep with a wet wash cloth over my left arm draped across my lower abdomen and my right arm next to my minutes later...

"Tsuzuki!What's wrong!"Hisoka exclaimed

"..."There was complete silence from me

"Tsuzuki what's wrong with you?"Hisoka asked beginning to panic

"I went to bed not feeling right so I put a wet wash cloth across my eyes."I spoke weakly and this was on the morning of the third day

"Tsuzuki do you have a fever?"Hisoka asked

"I don't know all I know is my body is on fire."I answered weakening by the second

"Tsuzuki are you going to make it?"Hisoka asked

"I don't kn-..." I spoke as I slipped into unconsciousness and my body started moving as if I was trying to put the fire out.

Hisoka called Watari panicking and Watari was shocked when Hisoka told him that I said my body was on Watari got here he took one look at me and got extremely felt my forehead and he pulled away in shock I was burning up so badly.

"Hisoka how long has Tsuzuki been like this?"Watari asked

"He's been like this for thirty minutes."Hisoka replied

"Oh no."Watari spoke

"What?"Hisoka asked

"He's sick on top of it all."Watari spoke sadly

"What?"Hisoka asked

"Hisoka he's more than more than in that condition that returns every three years he's got strep throat on top of it all."Watari spoke glumly

"Watari are you serious?Is he dying?"Hisoka spoke worriedly

"Yeah I am serious and he's still a little iffy on dying its in the last stage."Watari spoke

"Oh my god."Hisoka gasped

"Hisoka here is the medication to help him fight it."Watari spoke as he got up

"You going home?"Hisoka asked

"Yeah it's a little difficult to be at work if I'm here."Watari spoke

"Alright go on ahead."Hisoka spoke

Three hours passed I woke up and my fever spiked about twenty degrees and I went fully gave me the medication and my temperature slowly came down and I talked to Hisoka.

"Hisoka I'm not gonna die."I spoke rasping heavily

"I'm worried about your condition and you have an infection and now you have strep throat."Hisoka spoke worriedly

"I'm sorry."I gagged and kept on gagging I couldn't stop

"Tsuzuki are you okay?"Hisoka asked

I just kept on gagging I couldn't stop long enough to breathe.

"Tsuzuki!"Hisoka gasped

Blood shot out of my mouth and I stopped collapsed and pounded on my chest saying "Breathe damn it come on breathe come on damn it keep fighting!"Hisoka panicked

My breathing started back up ragged as I slipped into unconsciousness Hisoka cleaned up the blood and waited for me to wake ten thirty I finally started to come around and came back to reality.

"Tsuzuki thank god you're okay."Hisoka spoke

"What happened?"I asked

"You were gagging and blood shot out of your mouth then you stopped breathing."Hisoka spoke

"Sorry for all of the trouble."I spoke

"You are ill so its fine."Hisoka spoke

"I'm still sorry but the Count was right the world would be better without me in it."I spoke normally

"Tsuzuki."Hisoka spoke

"I'm better off dead!Than causing people to do extra work I'm sorry I can't stay!"I spoke with upturned feelings I got up and ran out the door

Hisoka ran out after me but I was gone and Hisoka was already too late.

Meanwhile

Hisoka thought It's raining and he forgot his coat and if he collapses they will take him to a hospital and ahh!

:Tsuzuki thought I can't let him find me he'l kill me for doing this shit I forgot my coat and it's raining!ahh!

:Hisoka

"I might want to call Tatsumi and Watari to help me find him"I spoke "Watari can you help me find Tsuzuki?"

"Alright Tatsumi and I will be right over"Watari spoke edgy

:Tsuzuki "I'd better find someplace I can't be seen like in this alleyway."I whispered walking into an alleyway

:Hisoka "Where are they?"I spoke

knock knock creak "Thank god you're here" I spoke worriedly

"How long has he been gone?"Watari asked

11:30: "About an hour." I replied

"We'd better hurry up and find him."Tatsumi spoke

1:30:We left the apartment and split I was in charge of alleyways Watari on the right sidewalk Tatsumi on the left.

2:30:I walked on the right side of the road for three hours checking alleyways.

5:59:I spotted someone in an alleyway and called Watari and Tatsumi all ran in and gasped.I ran in and kneeled by his side and looked him in the eyes.

6:00: "Tatsumi do you think he's okay?"Watari asked

"Yeah but I think he's depressed."Tatsumi spoke

"Tsuzuki you okay it's me Hisoka."I spoke softly

"Yeah I'm fine just cold."Tsuzuki spoke

"Here I brought your coat."I spoke

"Thank you."Hisoka spoke rasping a lot more than before he left

"You're welcome I was extremely worried about you so I called Watari and Tatsumi and they helped me find you."I spoke in response

"Yeah we helped find you."Tatsumi spoke

"Let's go home Tsuzuki."I spoke

"Okay I'll come back with you."Tsuzuki spoke

"Good you're soaked and you can change into your pajamas it took us six hours to find you."I spoke

"Yeah it did and it'll take you two hours to walk home."Tatsumi spoke

"Thanks guys."Tsuzuki spoke and stood up

Tsuzuki knelt down on one knee looked me in the eyes and hugged me I hugged back walked home in silence when we got back it was still silent.

I thought what caused him to have a guilty conscience?Was it what the Count said?Is he still feeling guilty?He's awfully quiet better see whats wrong.

Switch point of view Tsuzuki

I was thinking:Why why am I here?I'm not even Count was right the world would be better without me in was I too dumb to notice a rice ball doesn't belong in a fruits basket.

Hisoka walked in "Tsuzuki what's wrong?"Hisoka asked sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Nothing."I replied still in thought

"Tsuzuki I know something is bothering you."Hisoka spoke

"There's nothing bothering me."I broke down crying

"Why are you crying?"Hisoka asked

"Because-"I spoke as I held onto Hisoka's hand and he heard everything I thought and hugged me. "You fit in with us Tsuzuki Watari,Tatsumi,and I are all here for you so quit putting yourself down."Hisoka spoke

"Thank you Hisoka."I spoke my voice cracking

"You're welcome Tsuzuki."Hisoka spoke

"UNH!"Hisoka dropped to the floor holding his head

"Hisoka what is it!"I panicked

Doodlez:YAY CLIFFY!No need to worry though I will update asap sees Hisoka running toward her with ropes and various owwie thingies

Hisoka:Doodlez * ~ * Time for Raider Practice

Doodlez:HELL NO! *Kicks Hisoka in the shin and runs away"

Hisoka:DAMN IT I MISSED AGAIN!

Tsuzuki:Hisoka Stop Trying So Hard You'll Never Catch Her At This Rate

Hisoka and Tsuzuki:BYYEEEZZZZ

Muraki:For Now

Hisoka and Tsuzuki:Quiver Oh Shit


End file.
